cardfight_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Mode
Story Plot The story takes place in an altername dimension... In this dimension, Link Joker was able to defeat Aichi Sendou and his friends. With no heroes to resist the invasion, Cray and Earth were both locked, the worlds corrupted. However, there is still hope. Certain cardfighters were able to survive the initial invasion of Link Joker. You are one of them. You are the hope of both Earth and Cray; perhaps the ONLY hope. Mechanics for Story Mode Battles For each Story Mode Battle, your opponent will have a certain mechanic that puts them in the advantage. Every time you finish a Story Battle, you will be awarded either a card and/or a certain amount of BP/XP. Story Mode Battles "Hollow blade of the stars, dyed in jet-black darkness... Sever the bonds between allies! Absolute Break!" Aichi Sendou - Former Vanguard of Cray, and the fallen hero who failed to triumph against Link Joker. After failing to seal the Seed of Void inside of him, he went on a rampage. He eventually regained control of himself, but it was too late - He had already already Link Joker to take over once more, with he himself as the leader of the invaders. The broken hero has given in to despair, and accepts his fate calmly. He is the first opponent, and must be beaten in order to access Card Capital's Character Fights. BP Gain is 1000 BP, and 50 XP. Deck: Star-vaders. Key Card: Star-vader, Blaster Joker. "Hollow magma in the ground, burning black sky.... Strike everything, Reverse Destruction Starlight!" Kamui Katsuragi - An ally of Aichi Sendou. He is reckless fighter, and that eventually became his downfall and resulted in his second Reversal. He has no free will as he is but a mere Reverse fighter but he follows Sendou's orders without resistance, and he surprisingly does not have a Reverse card in possession. What does that mean...? BP Gain is 1000 BP, and 50 XP. Deck: Raizers. Key Card: Ultimate Raizer MF. "Goddess of the space-time continuum, show them your all-knowing power! Legion Skill!" Misaki Tokura - One of the leaders of the rebellion against Link Joker, she's a fighter who was beaten countless Reverse. Her deck is based on a playstyle that can hit hard without caring for her rear-guards getting locked, as she is forced to give up rear-guard dependency against Link Joker. Most of her units are one-off, or have an "instant kill" aspect. She wants to test your power, and whether you can stand up to Reverse or not. BP Gain is 1500 BP, and 100 XP. Deck: Regalia. Key Card: Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva. "Dragons of fire and lightning, come to my aid! Heh, these guys are my buddies. They'll sack for me." Taishi Miwa - The leader of the resistance, and friend of Aichi and co. He is Toshiki Kai's childhood friend, and seems to know about his whereabouts. His deck is initially a mixed deck, but he later reveals his true deck to be a Kagero build, specifically the Perdition subclan. He loves column retiring, and implements it into his Fight Field. BP Gain is 1500 BP, and 200 XP. Key Card: Perdition Dragon, Breakdown Dragon. "All that power is finally at my fingertips, free to control... Keheheheahahahahha...! But this isn't enough.... I need more power!" Raul Serra - A renegade fighter who fights for neither Reverse nor the resistance. He only cares about attaining the full extent of Link Joker's power, and annihilate all who try and oppose him. Being the one who unsealed Sendou (even though he cannot remember it), he feels a certain attraction towards Void's power, and any chance to obtain it. However, since the Seed was spread out once more in smaller pieces (but this time, in the form of the Reverse Fighters; The Seed cannot be destroyed, but a certain curse placed upon it prevented it from re-forming into the completed Seed that will completely rebirth Link Joker), he aims to defeat the mastermind instead and take that power as his own. BP Gain is 2000 BP, and 200 XP. Key Card: Star-vader, Dark Zodiac.